


The One Who Waits

by Neramix



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Story idea wouldn't leave me alone, Thought of this randomly, What Was I Thinking?, update when I want to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neramix/pseuds/Neramix
Summary: Toph magically falls through a portal she didn't notice. Crashing onto a table where she meets the Batfam. And from there she somehow becomes a sister/mother figure to them.
Relationships: Toph Beifong & Barbara Gordon, Toph Beifong & Batfam, Toph Beifong & Bruce Wayne, Toph Beifong & Cassandra Cain, Toph Beifong & Damian Wayne, Toph Beifong & Dick Grayson, Toph Beifong & Jason Todd, Toph Beifong & Stephanie Brown, Toph Beifong & Tim Drake
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

Toph didn’t know how this happened, nor did she want to find out. But judging by the fact that she crashed into a table while people were eating. And the fact that one of them decided to throw knives at the sight of her landing on the table. Didn’t send any good signs for her. So She ducked under the knives that were flying at her by listening to the sounds of it moves through the air. Then by using her seismic sense to get an idea of the room around her. Using the small bits of metal she was able to detect. Bending them to trap the person that threw the knives. That proved successful if another person didn’t decide it was a good idea to shoot small pieces of metal at her. Which she gratefully dodged all them from hitting her. Sensing the metal in their hands. Bending it from shooting those little annoying pieces of metal. Moving said person to the wall, trapping them with the bits metal around them. Disabling the person from moving.

“Who are you and what do you want!?” Asked a male from right behind her. And judging by the vibrations from around her. There are six people right behind her in a battle stance. Plus the person in front of her is not saying very bright things to her face.

“You're tense,” Toph said blankly. In fact, they were all tense. They were acting like she was going to attack them head-on.

“We wouldn’t be if you didn’t attack Jaybird!” Said another male.

“Okay for one, that one threw knives at me. And this one-,” Toph gestured to the wall. “Shot small pieces of metal at me. So you guys were the ones that started it,” explained Toph. She wasn’t wrong. All she did was crash into a table after falling into something that she would’ve detected. But it appeared suddenly. Too suddenly when she was going on a stroll.

Which reminded her. She feels younger. Her back was no longer killing her. She has more energy than she normally did when she was an old lady.

“Now if you would excuse me, I am going to go take a nap outside,” exclaimed Toph as she walked towards the door. To then be stopped when she jumped to avoid an object from wrapping around her ankle.

“You won't be going anywhere unless you answer our questions,” said a tall male that was the first behind her.

Sighing, she turned around to look at the person in front of her. Well… more like looking at their body since she’s blind.

“Fine, I will stay and answer your questions. _If_ you explain why there is a cave right below this massive building,” reasoned Toph. She seriously wanted to know why a huge chunk of earth is suddenly missing under this building. The last time this happened. She ended up subduing the person trying to kill her.

“Okay, I will tell you, if you get my son unattached from the wall,” said the man. Toph sighed. And with a swift motion. The metal fell to the ground. Making the man free.

“How do you do that?” Questioned a young man.

“What do you mean?” asked Toph. ‘Does he not know what metal bending is?’ Thought Toph. Well, her time here so far is strange. Especially those little pieces of metal. They were interesting. But she has seen better.

“How do you move the metal?” Question the man.

“I metal bend,” Toph deadpanned. ‘Do they not know what bending is?’ Questioned Toph. Her time here just gets weirder and weirder.

“Metal bend? What’s that?”

‘Okay, maybe they really don’t know what bending is.’ Thought Toph.

“Okay, what about Alfred takes…” started the man.

“Toph.”

“Toph to a room. While we figure this out,” said the grown man. Toph nodded and followed an older gentleman out of the room she popped into.

────── ▣◎▣ ──────

“Father! Why would you let that imbecile roam our house!” Yelled a furious assassin.

“Damian,” reprimanded Bruce. It made Damian shut up for now. The first thing he needs to establish is who the person is and how they got here.

“Tim, can you see if Bart knows who Toph is?” Asked Bruce. Tim nodded and started to call one of his best friends.

“Okay, so what do we know so far?” Asked Bruce.

“She fell through a portal onto the table. Dodged all our attempts at attacking her. Subdued me with metal, which she moved on their own. She also destroyed my precious guns!” Explained Jason as he held up his now destroyed guns. Bruce nodded.

“She also looked blind,” Added Dick.

“How so?” Questioned Bruce.

“She wouldn’t look anyone in the eye. And her eyes were a gray color,” explained Dick. It was the first thing he noticed when she crashed onto the table during dinner.

“Okay, I am going to be putting you on speaker,” said Tim as he put his call with Bart on speaker.

“WOW, you guys met Toph Beifong!?” Exclaimed an excited speedster. Well, now they know her last name.

“Yes, what can you tell us about her?” Asked Bruce in his Batman's voice.

“Well from what I know from the future. Toph Beifong is an earth bender from another world! And… get this, she is also the to-go person to train someone! And to some people, she is a therapist of some sort,” explained Bart.

“Thank you, Bart, we will call you when we need more info,” said Tim.

“Yourr welcome!” Said Bart as he ended the call with Tim.

“Well, now that we know more about her, what do you suggest we do B?” asked Dick. Bruce thought about it for a moment. Bart said that Toph trained heroes. And that she came from a different world.

“For now we observe. And Dick I want you to try to become her friend,” said Bruce. Dick nodded at the idea of having another friend. A person who can move metal is interesting as is. But earth bending!? Is sure going to be interesting to see.

────── ▣◎▣ ──────

Toph settled into her room. That had a big bed and bathroom. Which she is sure she isn’t going to use. She would rather sleep on the nice hard ground of earth. A place where she can feel the vibrations. A place where she can be in tune with nature. A place where she can see the world through the roots of plants. But the closest thing she is getting to the cold hard earth is the floor. And that is where she is going to sleep. The floor. With a pillow under her head. And the blanket over her.

And just as she was going to take a nap. She felt someone walking towards the door of her room now. Knocking. She told them to come in. Noticing that it was the young man that said Jaybird.

“What do you want?” Questioned Toph. She really wanted her nap. And these people weren’t helping at all.

“Relax, I just wanted to introduce myself,” said the man. Toph didn’t respond. And he took that chance to introduce himself to her.

“My name is Richard Grayson. But people call me Dick,” introduced Dick. Toph laughed at his nickname. Richard looked at her. Already expecting this reaction. Everyone does the same things when he says his nickname.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it off,” said Dick.

“Why is your name Dick!?” Questioned Toph as she continued to laugh at his demise. Seriously, who names their son Dick? Even she knows not to name her children that. Even if her two girls were boys. Never would she name them another term for penis. She was sure she would use it to mock people who were a dick.

“I don’t know. My parents called me that as long as I could remember,” replied Richard. Toph laughs slowly died down.

“And where are they?” Asked Toph as she let out a small giggle. She was staring at the wall as Dick was standing awkwardly in front of the closed door.

“They died while performing in the circus… I saw their deaths,” said Dick. The mention of his parents' death didn’t bother him anymore. But seeing them fall to their deaths still haunts him in his dreams.

Toph stopped laughing completely and turned to face Dick. As a parent herself, she knows what could happen if she died when her girls were still young. Sure, she wasn’t a great parent. But she still cared for her girls in different ways than normal people. And depending on if they saw the deaths of the parent. They would get impending nightmares about it. Along with neverending trauma. It lessens over time. But the child will think it was their fault that they died in the first place.

“Sorry I asked,” said Toph.

“No, no, it's fine. They died a long time ago actually. I got over their deaths long ago,” said Dick. Moving to sit on the bare bed with no blanket.

“You sure? Because anyone who witnesses the death of a parent is sure to get trauma from it,” said Toph as she settled into the blanket. At this point, she was ready to fall asleep. But the person present in the room isn’t going to help.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” replied Dick. He then remembered Bart said that she can be some sort of therapist.

“Okay, now can you leave and not disturb my sleep? Also, can you tell the people on the other side of the door to not eavesdrop? Cus that will be great,” explained Toph as she started to fall asleep. Dick then quickly opened the door to find Jason and Tim at the door trying to listen in on the conversation. He quickly left the room, shutting the door behind him.

“Finally, some peace and quiet,” said Toph as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 at Wayne Manor. Connecting to the world through the roots of plants. Bruce and Toph have a conversation.

The next day Toph was woken up to the sounds of knocking. Which she guessed that she slept longer than she intended to originally.

“Miss Toph would you care to join us for breakfast,” said the old man. She believed he's named Alfred. Another senior citizen that Toph could relate to. But at this point, she has realized that she had deaged to when Aang defeated the Firelord. So approximately fourteen years old. Which means she is back in her prime before she became an old lady. It also means, she is going to have to go through that dreaded puberty again. Followed by her voice cracking in every other sentence.

“Sure,” replied Toph as she got off the floor. Now standing in the middle of the room. Walking to the bathroom to fix her unruly hair. It was a mess of tangles, spiking in all directions, and fairly hard to get it into her signature hairstyle. After getting her hair under wraps. She made her way out of the bathroom.

She had felt Alfred walk away a little while ago. The earth bender had time to kill before she went and ate. Leaving her room and started to walk in the direction of a door that led to the gardens. Which she assumed were the gardens. So anyways she walked in the direction of the gardens. It was a peaceful walk around the house. If you counted the fact that she heard something about killing a Todd. Followed by the shattering of a decorative vase. She hoped the person meant figuratively. Having to finally reach the door outside. Leaving the indoors.

Having to step onto the rough surface of the earth was a delightful feeling. Walking around the gardens. Breathing in the fresh air of earth and wind mixed together is wonderful to her. Except for the multitudes of flowers she smelled. To her, it was way too many flowers. Especially since they are roses. She didn’t have anything against the flower. It brought back some fond memories she had from when she was still dating her first lover. Which she still denies that she loved him to this day.

Wanting to get a grounding in this world. She made her way to the closest tree that felt the most spiritual to her. It also meant that she is going to need to touch a lot of trees to get a good idea of which one has the most energy connected to it.

After checking dozens of trees. She finally found the right one she felt right with. Knowing it is the right one. Toph got into a meditative position. Her back against the tree. The slow wind whistling in the leaves and flowers around her. Focusing her energy on the world around her. Letting the roots of plants guide her through the land of which she sits on. She could see everything happening currently. Although it seems like the plants wanted her to specifically witness a blown up mountain, a pit filled with some kind of water, a cave that had more than she thought it had originally, women sparring and living on an island, many happy families and some beetle looking person… , some sort of military camp that trains people, although one person in particular stood out to her. A young woman was getting her butt handed to her, while sparring with an older gentleman that lost an eye. Toph didn’t know why she stood out to her. But something is telling her that it will be answered soon. Now it is clear to Toph that she is in an entirely different world. If anything this place is more advanced than her own. Along with the weird looking animals. But here and now. She wanted to question the man standing in front of her. Toph recognized him as Richard Grayson otherwise known as Dick. Which Toph is still a little skeptical about calling him that.

“Hey,” said Dick as he stood in front of her. Arms crossed and looking down at her. Breaking Toph out of her meditative state. Which made her a bit salty.

Sighing. She stood up. Arms behind her back like the old lady she is or was. And started to walk in the direction of the dining room, she crashed into yesterday. Knowing that Richard will follow behind her.

“You know it is very rude and disrespectful to interrupt someone who is meditating,” stated Toph as she reached the door. Opening it to enter inside. She didn’t hold the door. So Dick got slapped in the face with it. Which he very much deserved in Toph’s book. Hearing some grumbling from the grown man. She continued her walk to the dining area. With a Dick a few feet behind her. The rest of the walk was quiet.

They weren’t that far from the dining area. Where a fight was more than likely to kill someone. Which she proved correct when she had to grab a knife from hitting Richard in the arm when she first opened the door. And judging by the quietness of the room. She would have to guess that the occupants in the room were in a shock like state. She could understand their reaction. It isn’t every day you come across someone able to grab an item from flying at you.

Toph then walked to a seat that had a plate in front of it. And started to eat like nothing had happened. The first bite was heavenly. It has been a while since she ate something that wasn’t gathered from the swamps. And what she ate is something she never had before. The fluffiness of it tastes like bread. And the taste is wonderful. Like the taste of sugar. The more she ate the more delicious it became.

While she ate her breakfast. Richard had eventually walked into the dining area, closing the door behind him. And taking a seat next to her. That brought everyone out of their shock like state. They went back to their everyday things. Only they were more observant of what Toph did. Toph noticed what they were doing if staring at her was any sign of anything. She chose to not comment on it. And she is pretty sure someone is full one glaring at her while eating at the same time. How? She would never know. Like, how does the person know what to do without doing the other?

“That was a good meal,” said Toph as she ate the last of her breakfast. She then started to make her way back to the gardens. Only this time two males and one female were following her. They thought they were being sneaky. But in reality, they were hiding behind corners. As if she could see them. She was blind for crying out loud!

But the female was a little better at keeping at a distance. Smart move. Toph would notice her. But if it was anyone else, they wouldn’t notice at all. And it is all thanks to her seismic sense. It's a useful skill to learn. To her, anybody could learn it. But that is only if they paid attention to the vibrations around them. Like twinkle toes. But he wasn’t as good as her. Or Su or Lin for that matter.

She reached the doors to the gardens. Leaving the indoors and entering the outdoors. The nice refreshing air in her lungs once again. Continuing on walking to the tree she was at before Dick came and interrupted her. Laying on to a resting position. She started to nap under the shade of the tree. The four stalkers took this opportunity to take a closer look at her. One was murmuring things. While two of the males were bickering with each other. The female hyped up their bickering.

“Quit that racket,” exclaimed Toph as she earth bended some hard dirt around their mouths.

“Better,” said Toph as she went back to relaxing. Only it didn’t stop the stalkers from breaking the dirt off of their faces. And stared at her like she was some sort of psycho. At that point they were getting really annoying. So she made an earth tent and continued on with relaxing.

────── ▣◎▣ ──────

“What happened?” Questioned Jason as he stared at the earth tent Toph made. Okay, maybe they shouldn’t have followed her out to the gardens. But he was curious about her!

“What happened is that we stalked her and got dirt stuck to our faces for a short amount of time. And then she made this earth tent!” Exclaimed Stephanie as she gestured to the dirt tent. It got quiet for a moment, while the two were still processing on what just happened.

“If you imbeciles are done talking, I am going back inside,” stated Damian as he started walking back to the doors that lead inside.

“But, Demon Spawn! You have to admit that you were curious about her too,” said the dead man as he gestured to the dirt tent. Damian ignored his brother as he continued his walk to go back inside.

“Come on Jason, let’s go back inside,” stated Steph. Jason was about to retort when Steph said that they will know more about her later. Not if daddy bats could help it. Jay thought about it for a moment and agreed to go back inside. If he liked it or not. Bruce is going to grind her for answers. When he was going to do it? He doesn't know. But it will probably be sooner rather than later.

────── ▣◎▣ ──────

Later in the day Toph woke up from her well deserved nap. Taking down her earth tent. And leaning against the tree. Taking in the smells of tree bark. It's a calming scent to her. The smell of bark gives her nostalgic feelings of living in her little hole under the Banyan-Grove tree. But she chose to live alone. Away from society. That was until a certain avatar came to her for aid. And to take the metal out of her. Ever since she was stuck training another avatar. Which in all honesty was a pain in the neck. Literally. That then led to her seeing Aang’s grandchildren again. Which brought more ruckus to her home. But she was glad that she could help Korra gain her avatar state again. Unfortunately, she's dragged into getting Su and her grandchildren out of harm's way. Which she was glad to help. When they asked her to come join the fight happening in the world. She's flattered to be asked. But she had to decline. Her fighting days were over. And she preferred letting the current generation deal with their problems. Plus her back was killing her.

And now that she is back in her prime from being an old lady. She definitely wants to return to the life of retirement. But something is telling her that it would not be easy to return to that life. Sure, she would definitely help, but she is still mentally an old lady that wants to stay in retirement. She still preferred to let the current generation deal with their own problems.

Feeling a presence in front of her. She opened her eyes. Shocking, I know. And judging by the vibrations of the person. He was the man who questioned her the day she arrived.

“Do you need something?” Questioned Toph. Letting a yawn escape her mouth.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” Questioned the man.

“You're a bit of a blunt person I see,” replied Toph as she stared at the man. The man sent a glare at Toph. It didn’t faze her. She has seen worse. And she was blind.

“Look, I do not know why I am here in the first place. I just wanted to take a nice walk and then this hole appeared out of nowhere dragging me in. Okay!” Explained Toph. For now she wouldn’t say she was an old lady.

“That still doesn't explain who you are,” said the man.

“And you haven’t either buddy,” Toph fired back at him. She wanted to know the man’s name. She can’t be calling him ‘the man’ every single time in her head! And judging by the fact that he is ripped. Isn’t helping either.

“Bruce Wayne,” Bruce reluctantly said. There was a bit of caution and confusion in his answer. But Toph accepted nonetheless.

“Toph Beifong. Earth bending master,” replied Toph. Okay, maybe she shouldn't have said that she is an earth bending master. Maybe she should’ve said that she was formerly known as the blind bandit. But that really wouldn’t send any good signs with the word ‘bandit’ in her title. She could say that she was invited to be a part of the white lotus. But she wasn’t really the type of person to be a part of an international group of masters. She was rather the go with the flow type of person. And that was saying something. With her witty attitude towards others.

“Master?” Questioned Bruce.

“Yes, master. You have a problem with that?” Asked Toph. He shook his head.

────── ▣◎▣ ──────

Back down in the Batcave. The rest of the household was down in the cave. Looking over the live footage of the conversation between Bruce and Toph.

“And you haven’t either buddy,” said Toph. Jason, who, along with his siblings laughed in amusement. Except for Damian. He… was irritated at being stuck in the cave with his siblings. He could’ve been out with his father questioning the women!

_ “Bruce Wayne,” _ said Bruce.

_ “Toph Beifong. Earth bending master,” _ said Toph.

“Hey, she did some crazy things with the dirt,” stated Jason. “Does that mean she is a meta?” Questioned Jay. Everyone in the room currently stared at him like he just grew antlers. “Okay, scratch that idea, the Bart kid said she was from a different world,” stated Jay. Everyone just turned their attention back to the screen.

“I did some cross referencing on ‘earth bending’ and the closest thing to it is a Geomancer,” stated Tim. He then took a sip of his coffee.

“So, she is a master Geomancer?” Questioned Stephanie. She wanted to know more about Toph. Unlike her adopted siblings. She wanted to know her on a friend level of trust.

“Based on what we have seen so far? Yes,” replied Tim. But it still doesn’t explain the fact that she was able to move metal. More research is required to make a definite decision on the matter. But right now it's just him, his coffee, and the live video footage.


End file.
